1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of power tool accessories and methods therefor and, more particularly, is an accessory to an air hammer that is used for alternatively installing and extracting a hinge pin in a hinge and method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In removing a door of an automobile, a mechanic uses a hammer and a punch to extract a pin from a hinge of the door. The mechanic has access to the pin when he opens the door and positions himself in a confined area between the open door and the inside of the automobile. Additionally, the pin is in a portion of the hinge between a door jamb and the door. The space between the door jamb and the door is usually too small for the mechanic to make satisfactory use of the hammer.
The pin may be rusted, thereby making the extraction either difficult or impossible. However, under the best of conditions, the extraction is time consuming.
Many of the difficulties encountered in the removal of the door are encountered with the installation of the door. During the installation, the mechanic is restricted to the confined area. The only substantive difference is that the punch is positioned for inserting the pin instead of removing it. Heretofore, there has not been a way to utilize a power tool to reduce the time for the extracting and the installation that is easily used in the area where the hinge is located.